Transformers (film)
'''Transformers '''is a live-action film released by DreamWorks in 2007, with Executive Producer Steven Spielberg and Director Michael Bay. The story follows the Transformers' arrival on modern-day Earth and their interactions with the human race, as they search for the life-giving AllSpark and continue their ages-old civil war. The movie is a new imagining of the Transformers brand, drawing on past Transformers fiction but also distinct in its own right. The principal cast members are Shia LaBeouf and Megan Fox, with Peter Cullen and Hugo Weaving as the voices of the Transformers' iconic leaders. About sixty percent of the film's character designs and visual effects were created by Industrial Light and Magic, the effects-wizards behind the Star Wars films. The remaining forty percent were done by Michael Bay's company, Digital Domain. Originally slated to release in the summer of 2006, the film arrived in US theaters on July 3, 2007, and hit UK theaters on July 27 and French theaters on July 25. It premiered in Australia on June 12, 2007, and was released there and in a number of Asian countries on June 28, 2007. An extended cut of the film featuring footage not in the original was released to IMAX theatres on September 21, 2007. Plot Optimus Prime, leader of the benevolent Autobots, narrates the collapse of the Transformers' home world, Cybertron. It was destroyed by war between the Autobots and the malevolent Decepticons, lead by Megatron in his quest to get hold of the AllSpark. The Autobots want to find the AllSpark so they can use it to rebuild Cybertron and end the war, while the Decepticons want to use it to defeat the Autobots and take over the universe. Megatron had managed to locate the AllSpark on Earth, but crash-landed in the Arctic Circle and froze in the ice. After stumbling upon his frozen body in 1897, explorer Captain Archibald Witwicky accidentally activated Megatron's navigational system and his eye glasses were imprinted with the coordinates of the AllSpark's location, an incident that left him blind and mentally unstable. Sector 7, a secret government organization created by President Herbert Hoover, discovered the AllSpark in the Colorado River and built the Hoover Dam around it to mask its energy emissions. The still-frozen Megatron was moved into this facility and was used to advance human technology through reverse engineering. In the present day, the Decepticon known as Blackout arrives in a U.S. military base in Qatar to find the location of Megatron and the AllSpark. He tries to hack into the files of the computer base, but is stopped by Captain William Lennox and his team. Back in the United States, Captain Witwicky's descendant Sam Witwicky buys his first car which turns out to be the Autobot scout Bumblebee and helps him woo his crush Mikaela Banes. Later, Sam catches a glimpse of Bumblebee's true form when he signals the other Autobots. On Air Force One, another Decepticon named Frenzy infiltrates the plane and tries to hack into the network again, only this time is more successful until he is stopped by the US Security Defense before he can retrieve all of the file information. Frenzy is then picked up by his partner Barricade and they go after Sam after learning he has the glasses needed to find the AllSpark. Sam is rescued by Bumblebee and Mikaela also learns of the Transformers' existence. Bumblebee fights Barricade and manages to subdue him while Sam and Mikaela decapitate Frenzy, but he still survives. Meanwhile, Scorponok, who was sent by Blackout, goes after Captain Lennox and his team, murdering one of them and injuring another. During the battle, Scorponok is forced to retreat when he gets injured by sabot rounds dropped him by the Air Force. Sam and Mikaela soon meet Optimus Prime and his other Autobot partners Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet. They explain their origins to the two humans and insist on the urgency to get to the AllSpark first before the Decepticons, knowing that the Decepticons plan to use it to turn all of Earth's technologies into a new army of Transformers and render humanity extinct. The Autobots bring the two humans back to Sam's house to find the glasses, and they nearly reveal their existence to Sam's parents. However, Sector 7 agent Seymour Simmons and his team find Sam and take his family away to a classified location after learning Sam came into contact with the Autobots. However, Sam and Mikaela are rescued by Optimus and the Autobots, but Bumblebee ends up getting captured. The Autobots get the glasses and use them to find the AllSpark's location so they can destroy it before the Decepticons can use it for evil. Sam and Mikaela along with two hackers named Maggie Madsen and Glen Whitmann (who were arrested by the FBI earlier for trying to decipher the information Frenzy stole) arrive at the Hoover Dam. Frenzy finds the AllSpark and gets his body back, then contacts the other Decepticons, Starscream, Bonecrusher, Brawl, Barricade, and Blackout. Starscream attacks the dam and Frenzy frees Megatron from his frozen prison, where he joins his cohorts into chasing down Sam and the Autobots, where Bumblebee has shrunk the cube to a reasonable size. They then get to Mission City, where a large battle ensues. Working together, the Autobots and human soldiers manage to bring down Bonecrusher, Blackout, Brawl. However the war caused Bumblebee to get crippled, and Jazz is killed by Megatron. Soon, it is up to Sam to decide Earth's fate. Optimus urges Sam to put the AllSpark in his chest, which will destroy them both, but Sam instead inserts the Cube into Megatron's chest, which kills him and destroys the AllSpark. All of the dead Transformer bodies are dumped into the Laurentian Abyss in the Atlantic Ocean to be hidden, Sector 7 his shut down by the President of the United States, and the Witwicky family are released from custody. Sam and Mikaela soon start a new relationship, and the film ends with Optimus Prime saying that the Autobots' fates have given them a new home: "Earth", and sends a message to all surviving Autobots to arrive on Earth. During the credits, Starscream is shown escaping into space. Cast Humans Main: * Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky * Tyrese Gibson as Robert Epps * Josh Duhamel as William Lennox * Anthony Anderson as Glen Whitmann * Megan Fox as Mikaela Banes * Rachael Taylor as Maggie Madsen * John Turturro as Seymour Simmons * Jon Voight as John Keller * Julie White as Judy Witwicky * Kevin Dunn as Ron Witwicky Supporting: * Michael O'Neill as Tom Banachek * Bernie Mac as Bobby Bolivia * Travis Van Winkle as Trent DeMarco * William Morgan Sheppard as Archibald Witwicky Autobots * Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime * Mark Ryan as Bumblebee * Darius McCrary as Jazz * Jess Harnell as Ironhide * Robert Foxworth as Ratchet Decepticons * Hugo Weaving as Megatron * Charlie Adler as Starscream * Jess Harnell as Barricade ** Reno Wilson as Frenzy * Jimmie Wood as Bonecrusher * Blackout ** Scorponok * Brawl AllSpark Mutations * Nokia-bot * Dispensor * Steering wheel robot * Xbox 360 robot List of films #Transformers (film)-2007 #Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen-2009 #Transformers: Dark of the Moon-2011 #Transformers: Age of Extinction-2014 #Transformers: The Last Knight-2017 #Bumblebee (film)-2018 #TransFormers Tom And Jerry-2027 Category:Movies Category:Films